Prusia in love
by Nana Walker
Summary: Serie de 5 drabbles sobre el más awesome de todos los países, enamorado. Drabble III. Una forma awesome de acercarme a ti
1. I Debilidad

**N/A: **¡Holas gente! Hace mil que no me pasaba por este fandom, pero decidí tirarme a la piscina nuevamente… a ver si está vez no las cagó (me salió lo chilensis x,DDDDD).

En fin, esto será una serie de cinco drabbles con nuestro querido y _awesom_e Gilbert enamorado 3 ni más ni menos que de Elizaveta *A*. Espero que les guste :3. Antes de ser publicado por acá, este drabble participó del desafío de la comunidad, en LJ, reto diario.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Extensión:** 326 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna~.

**Resumen del drabble: **Gilbert intentaba engañarse. No quería, por nada del mundo, verla como mujer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prusia in love<strong>_

_**I. Debilidad**_

Cuando Prusia se percató de los dos bultos que adornaban el pecho de Hungría, tomó real conciencia de que Elizaveta y él eran distintos. Siempre, desde que le había conocido, había pensado en ese país como un chico igual a él, pues su pecho, a simple vista, no denotaba mucha voluptuosidad y su forma de actuar estaba lejos de ser femenina y delicada. Sin embargo, ahí estaban esas dos… cómo decirlo… protuberancias, saliendo de su pecho e irguiéndose como una pared de perplejidad ante el pobre y egocéntrico país, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal descubrimiento.

¡Vamos! No cualquier día te enteras que, alguien en quien pensabas como un hombre por tanto tiempo, fuese una mujer.

El albino lo meditó un rato y trató de asimilarlo, pero no pudo. Fue incapaz de aceptarlo. Si siquiera intentaba pensar, aunque sea por un segundo, en Hungría como mujer, le entraban vahídos extraños y era incapaz de verla como a una igual.

— ¡Deja de usar vestidos, travesti!— le gritaba cada vez que la veía aparecer, tratando engañarse a sí mismo. Prefería ver a Elizaveta como un hombre con una sexualidad poco definida, que mirarla como una mujer amachada. De otra forma, simplemente no sabría cómo tratarla.

La húngara, ante este tipo de provocaciones, solo esbozaba muecas poco definidas, casi bañadas en niebla, y continuaba barriendo, pues se había cansado de repetirle a Prusia que ella era una chica. Que Gilbert pensase lo que quisiese.

El muchacho de ojos rojizos, aún con la verdad siendo restregada en sus narices, se le resistía con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Por favor, Hungría era hombre! Se repetía a sí mismo, pues temía que, al ver a ese país de otra forma, este se transformarse en su debilidad.

Eso, era lo que Prusia menos deseaba.

Él era demasiado _awesome_ para tener siquiera un punto débil—y menos como aquel—, pensó, mientras se percataba de lo bien que le sentaba el vestido a Elizaveta.

Fin drabble I. Debilidad

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! La verdad, no me pude resistir a escribir sobre estos dos, pues los amo como pareja x,DDDD.

En fin, esperando sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias, me despido.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho.


	2. II Prueba de Amor

N/A: ¡Holas gente~! Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya traje el segundo drabble de este par :3. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, quería agradecer a toda la gente linda que leyó el anterior pero, por sobre todo a **Isi-awasome-chan**, **Jackce**, **StrangeSyndrome **y a **Setsuka Minami** por sus comentarios, pues me animan bastante a continuar escribiendo :D

Sin más dilación, les dejo con el siguiente.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Extensión:** 651 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Posiblemente UA. Intento de humor (advierto que soy muy mala para ello x,DU)

**Resumen del drabble: **Gilbert sólo le pedía una prueba de amor a Elizaveta. Nada más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prusia in love<strong>_

_**II. Prueba de Amor**_

— Oye, Elizaveta— la llamó el albino, mientras caminaban por el parque. Habían estado paseando desde el atardecer, caminando y hablando de un montón de cosas que habían hecho durante el día, mientras el sol, lentamente, desaparecía en el horizonte. Apenas hubo escuchado que Gilbert la llamaba de nuevo, se giró para hacerle notar que prestaba atención—. Estaba pensando… llevamos bastante tiempo saliendo, ¿no?

— Sí…— contestó la aludida, dubitativa, al no saber hacia donde quería llegar su novio con eso.

De seguro, al tratarse de Gilbert, el asunto del cual quería conversar era de él mismo: que el grandioso yo esto, que el grandioso yo aquello, y más de esto y más de aquello. La húngara aún no entendía como, de la noche a la mañana, se había enamorado de semejante sujeto. De seguro la habían drogado para haber aceptado salir con él o, tal vez, Gilbert le había pagado a Arthur para que la hechizase: las posibilidades eran amplias y daban para más.

— Y, ¿acaso ya no es hora…— sugirió, arrinconándola en un árbol del parque, con un poco de brusquedad—… que me des mi prueba de amor?

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?— replicó, tratando de hacerse la desentendida y lograr, con ello, desviar el tema de la conversación.

— Vamos, no te hagas la tonta… tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero…— le sugirió, lanzando su mano al ataque.

Hubiese deseado ser rápido pero, el sartén sacado de quien sabe dónde, lo fue más. De un sólo golpe en la cabeza, el prusiano detuvo su ataque, cayendo casi inconsciente al suelo.

— ¡¿Po- Por qué le hiciste eso al grandioso yo?— reclamó, sobándose la nuca y mirándola un poco molesto.

— ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Te atreves a preguntarme esa basura?— le gritó Elizaveta, empuñando con el sartén con fuerza delante de Gilbert—. ¡No juegues conmigo!

Gilbert la miró fijo, tratando de leerle los pensamientos pero, por ser tan cabezota, no pudo. La castaña aún usaba el sartén para defenderse y lo miraba furiosa, respirando entrecortadamente y con claras ansias asesinas pululando a su alrededor. El albino, enfocando la mirada un largo rato, como si intentara descubrir cada lunar de su novia, termino riendo, bien alto y ruidoso, provocando estupefacción en la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?— murmuró, sin entender a que venía el chiste. Sabía que su novio era lo suficientemente idiota para reírse de cualquier sandez pero, mirara por donde mirara la situación, no era nada de graciosa.

— Es que sólo estaba bromeando con eso de la prueba— explicó, entre carcajadas y añadió, apuntándola—. Y te lo creíste, ¡incluso estás roja de la vergüenza! Kesesese…— continúo riendo sin percatarse del humo que salía por las orejas de Elizaveta: la chica estaba molesta y avergonzada—. De todos modos, ¡es obvio que no podrías resistirte a los encantos del grandioso yo! ¡De seguro sólo quieres que invada tus regiones vitales! ¡Si es así, no hay problema… con mis cinco metros, ¿qué más podrías querer? Kesesese…

El joven continuó riendo y gritando, sin importarle que la gente que paseaba por el parque estuviese escuchando, ni que la pobre de su novia tuviese teñida la cara de bermellón, sólo de ira y vergüenza. Sin poder aguantar más, otro ataque, propinado con el sartén pero con mucha más intensidad, fue recibido por Gilbert, quien cayó, esta vez, inconsciente.

— ¡Muérete, idiota!— le gritó Elizaveta, dejándolo solo en ese parque y largándose, con pasos nada femeninos, en dirección al paradero de buses. Se prometió a sí misma, mientras caminaba que, si pasaba una estrella fugaz, pediría que Gilbert se muriese. Se lo merecía por tarado.

Al otro día, en clases, el albino se apareció, sin documentos y sin almuerzo: lo habían desvalijado en el parque, mientras se encontraba desmayado.

De esa forma, el grandioso Gilbert aprendió la lección: nunca más le pediría una prueba de amor de esa forma a Elizaveta… ni siquiera en broma.

Fin Drabble: II. Prueba de Amor

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: De antemano, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho.


	3. III Una forma awesome de acercarme a ti

N/A: ¡Holas gente~! Ya volví con otro drabble para la compilación 8D. Espero que les guste ;3. Por cierto, quería agradecer a toda la gente linda que se lee estos cosos sin sentido pero, por sobretodo, quería agradecer los comentarios de **kikyoyami8**, **kurai Ikari**, **Setsuka Minami**, **Disturbed Nord**, **Kasaru-chan28**, **Mimi Hyuga** y de **Elizabeth Reinsworth. **Son amor gente y lo saben(?).

Oh sí, otra cosa que debo agregar: este es el primer fic/capítulo/drabble/oneshot/coso que alguien me betea, así que quería darte gracias Poli-nee~ por aceptar ser mi beta personal 3 (además de que, por mi culpa, tuviste que ver Hetalia x,DDDDD). Muchísimas gracias 3. Espero no estresarte con toda la cosa random que te estoy mandando x,DDD. Si fuera así, eres libre de golpearme x,D

Sin más blablá, les dejo con el siguiente.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Extensión:** 818 palabras.

**Beta**: PolidL-Chan

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones de shonen-ai x,DU. Fail humor. Prusia OoC(?) .

**Resumen del drabble: **Hungría, apenas veía a Austria siendo atacado por Prusia, salía en su defensa, ignorando los motivos del albino para atacar a Roderich.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prusia in love<strong>_

_**III. Una manera awesome de acercarme a ti**_

— ¡Vamos, señorito! ¡Sabes que te mueres por acostarte con el grandioso!— le insinuó Prusia al austriaco, acercándose con fines nada inocentes al castaño.

— Por supuesto que no— negó Roderich, mirándolo con una mueca desaprobatoria en el rostro y añadió, molesto, haciéndole el quite al otro país—. Además, deja de gritar ese tipo de cosas en mi casa. Son indecentes— puntualizó, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose al interior de su casa.

Prusia esbozo una sonrisa que sólo un país tan genial como él era capaz de mostrar y, decidido a lograr su objetivo, fue tras Austria. Tenía que lograr, fuese como fuese, un poco de atención por parte del aristócrata país.

Hace algunos minutos atrás, había decidido ir a la casa de Austria, sólo para molestar, por lo que sin demora, había encaminado sus pasos hacía allá. Sin embargo, apenas lo vio sentado en su terraza, bebiendo relajadamente una taza de té, decidió poner en marcha ese plan que había estado planificando y esbozando durante años enteros.

Al notar que el pianista ponía una mano en la perilla de la puerta, dio dos zancadas y, autoritario, lo detuvo. Esta vez, no dejaría que su oportunidad se escapase.

— ¡Oye, ¿acaso no escuchaste? ¡Te estaba haciendo una invitación!— hizo notar, recalcando, con un dejo libidinoso—. Deberías agradecer que quiera compartir mis cinco metros contigo.

— Por favor— contestó el otro, rodando los ojos—. Deberías dejar de ser tan infantil, Gilbert, ¿acaso no tienes…?— lo increpó, siendo interrumpido por algo que no vio venir.

Elizaveta, mientras los dos países discutían, había notado que Prusia pretendía obligar a Austria a hacer algo que su esposo no quería hacer. ¿De qué se podría tratar esta vez? No tenía idea y poco le importaba. Antes de darse cuenta o preguntar qué ocurría, notó como la situación había sido zanjada de golpe: sus manos sostenían un sartén, Gilbert se hallaba tirado en el suelo, casi inconsciente, y Roderich miraba la escena pasmado ante la reacción de su compañera.

— ¡¿Acaso no te basta con poseer una región del señor Austria? ¡Deja de molestarlo!— gritó enojada.

Ciertamente, si hubiese visto a cualquier otro par de países teniendo una escenita de esas, hubiera gritado y, sin perder tiempo, los hubiera grabado y fotografiado. Sí, le gustaba el _yaoi_ y todo el mundo lo sabía. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Roderich fuese uno de esos hombres, cambiaba por completo la situación. No dejaría que Prusia lo convirtiese en parte del otro bando.

El albino, sobándose la coronilla y con una sonrisa confiada dibujada en su semblante, se atrevió a proponerle a la chica, con total desfachatez—. ¿También quieres un poco del grandioso Prusia? Descuida, hay Gilbert para todos~.

Esa proposición se hizo merecedora de otro _sartenazo_ que el prusiano, aunque fuese incapaz de aceptarlo abiertamente, disfruto en su fuero interno.

— ¡¿Cómo si quisiera? ¡Mejor devuélvele la región al señor Austria!— alegó la muchacha, mientras Roderich trataba de calmarla.

Gilbert, viendo que la realización de su propósito iba de mil maravillas, decidió proseguir con su plan—. Te la devolveré, pero sólo si me atrapas— le ofreció como opción, mientras se alejaba de ella.

La húngara, sin reflexionarlo mucho, partió tras de él, determinada a recuperar el territorio austriaco. No consentiría ni un día más que Gilbert tuviese esa parte, tan importante para Austria, en su poder.

Lo que ella no sospechaba era que ese había sido el objetivo inicial que Prusia buscaba conseguir. ¡Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de él, ¿no? Llevaba años y años molestando a Roderich, no porque le gustase— como todos los países suponían y daban ya por sentado— sino que para conseguir la atención tan esquiva de Elizaveta. Sabía que la muchacha, apenas Roderich fuese molestado, saldría en su defensa, lo que era una oportunidad perfecta para atraerla hacia sí. Si eso no funcionaba, podría llamar su atención actuando una escena homosexual, cosa la húngara tampoco podría obviar.

¡¿No era un plan genial? De una u otra forma, ella le prestaría atención y— quien sabe— tal vez podría enamorarse más rápido de él.

Por el mismo motivo, ver el cómo ella lo perseguía incansablemente, lograba que una felicidad etérea y tan grandiosa como él, le hiciera cosquilla en el estómago (momentáneamente, omitiría el pequeño detalle de que Hungría lo estaba acechando sólo para matarlo con el sartén).

Ahora sólo debían alejarse del austriaco. Apenas eso sucediera, lograría— fuese al precio que fuese— arrancar una declaración de amor por parte de Hungría o, si eso no se pudiese, la conquistaría hasta que la chica cayese rendida ante su _awesomidad_.

Si ya había encontrado una forma genialpara acercarse a ella, ¿Cuánto le costaría encontrar una manera igual o más genial para conquistarla?

¡Vamos! ¡¿No estaba hablando de Prusia, el mejor país sobre todos los del mundo? Para él sería pan comido, pensó, antes de recibir un sartenazo cuasi mortal en su nuca.

Fin Drabble: III. Una manera _awesome_ de acercarme a ti

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Como siempre digo, comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Y, como diría alguien por ahí: _see you again~_.


End file.
